


Showing Appreciation Smutty Sequel

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: What the title says. Pure smut between Nick and Adalind.





	Showing Appreciation Smutty Sequel

With how large the bed was, Nick and Adalind knew they could move around as much as they wanted to without much concern for hanging off in an uncomfortable position.  
Not that that had ever been an issue before. Still, it was nice to know their passion could have less limits.  
Adalind offered to slip on something sexy, since they were celebrating this very big bed they were given. But Nick had no intention of waiting long enough for her to do so.  
“Baby, you really don’t need to. With the eisbiber watching the kids for tonight and this big bed to break in, I want to use all the time we have loving you on every inch of it.”  
Adalind giggled and leaned up to press her lips to Nick’s once again.  
Nick pushed her gently to sit on the bed. He knelt down and slipped her shoes from her tiny feet, placing a kiss on each toe and trailing over her feet, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin of her ankle, soothing immediately with his tongue, then moving on to the next foot to repeat the same treatment. Nick made his way higher and glided his hands over Adalind calves and up her thighs.  
She gazed at him with hooded eyes and an affectionate smile, he seemed to hold such reverence and awe in his touch as he undressed her.  
Once he had removed every article of clothing from her body, Nick asked her to go higher up on the bed while he removed his own clothes. Going much faster with his than he had with hers.  
Adalind admired the view of her husband stripping bare for her. Already she could feel moisture pooling in her nether regions at the mere sight of her hunter.  
And by the look of him, the feeling was mutual.  
She made to reach for him and have a taste of his beautiful engorged shaft, but Nick swatted her hands away with a tisk. “I told you, I want to enjoy the entire night. That pretty mouth of yours has a habit of making me lose control.” He stretched his body over hers, claimed her mouth with his own and then moved to her neck.  
“Why should you have control?” Adalind protested. “I never seem to when I’m around you.” As if proving her point, her back arched up, trying to expose more of her to his delicious attention.  
“Because I want to show you how much you mean to me.” Nick explained as he trailed further down her body. He pressed his tongue on the underside of a breast and slowly swirled around until he reached the hardening nipple.  
Adalind gripped tight to his hair, moaning out, “You are so good to me. How could I ever dAAHH..” Her question was cut off by Nick’s fingers stroking through her wet folds and his teeth pinching litely at a nipple and pulling. The dual sensations making speech impossible for the blonde.  
With Adalind, Nick was happier than he ever thought possible. He felt that there was never enough time to properly show her his love for her. Words were completely useless because now word existed that could help Adalind understand Nick would let the whole world burn, if only to spend his last breath with her.  
So Nick had to make due with actions, and he planned on giving his precious wife an orgasm on every inch of their new bed to make it clear she was his number one priority.  
Adalind writhed beneath him as his fingers danced over her little bud and his mouth explored her breasts. Her first orgasm of the night rushed over her like a wave crashing on the shore.  
A smile spread on Nick’s face at the sight of the woman he loved lost in bliss because of his touch.  
It was yet another reason why he was so grateful to have her in his life. How she always gave herself fully to him and never held back in expressing how good he made her feel.  
Nick watched and waited for Adalind to come back down then returned to kissing every inch of her body.  
But Adalind had other things in mind. She was far from being a docile woman and since they now had a very large bed, she decided to use the space to show Nick she loved to adore him as well.  
With a combination of her hexenbiest strength and powers, Adalind used her hips to throw Nick backwards onto his back then quickly straddled him.  
“I want to taste my husband.” She said with authority. “He is to damn sexy not to be shown how much I love him.”  
Nick crossed his arms behind his head and smiled in mock innocence. Surrendering to his wife’s demands.  
Adalind slithered over her grimm’s torso, feeling his erection sliding up her body as she moved lower. Once it was between her breasts, she squeezed them together around the shaft and caressed him with her mounds, watching his face become lost to ecstasy. She bent her head down and swirled her tongue over his tip and smiled smugly seeing her powerful man tense and shudder from her attention.  
Suddenly, Nick twisted from her, flipped her body back and buried his head between her legs. Adalind’s yelp of surprise quickly turned into a breathy moan when she felt his tongue on her silky folds.  
Nick held a firm grip on Adalind’s hips, ensuring she would not be able to take her sweet nectar from him.  
It was only through contorting her own body that Adalind was able to get her mouth back on Nick’s glorious manhood.  
Moans fueled moans as added vibration added to exquisite sensation. They both came with muffled cries as the release of their beloved flooded their mouths.  
Gasping for air, they repositioned their bodies to face one another. Each wrapped the other tightly in their arms and their lips met hungrily. The taste of themselves on the other reignited their desire to a blazing inferno.  
Their bodies rolled as they each tried to occupy the same space. They just could not get close enough.  
With each fighting for dominance, they found themselves in the lotus position. Sitting up with Adalind sitting on Nick’s legs while hers were wrapped around him. She felt his rock hard member brush against her petals. Their eyes locked and she lowered herself over him as he thrust himself up. Roars of satisfaction burst from them, unable to be held back.  
Adalind’s nails dug into Nick’s shoulders, raking down and up his back.  
“My possessive witch.” Nick panted with a smug smile. “Always marking me as hers.”  
“It’s only fair.” Adalind returned. “I can feel the mark you sucked on my thigh. I wouldn’t want you think I didn’t feel the same way you do.”  
“Trust me. I’m not complaining. I would walk around shirtless if I could. I love letting everyone know who I belong to.” Nick emphasized his statement by increasing the force of his thrusts.  
Adalind was helpless to do anything other scream her delight.  
For hours they made love, the stamina given to them by being a grimm and a hexenbiest fueling them long into the night.  
At times they were rough wild frenzied and mindless. Raw animal passion taking over and turning them into primal beings. Heavy pants, moans and grunts the only sounds escaping their lips.  
Other times they slowed down, took their time, with slow gentle touches and caresses. Whispers of I love you murmured in breathy sighs fell from their lips.  
In every moment, no matter what frame of mind they were in, they showed great appreciation for each other and the very large bed they were gifted.


End file.
